


The Man on Our Screens

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 6, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lukanette September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Luka finds himself reminiscing as he re-watches a key interview. One of a superhero talking about another.





	The Man on Our Screens

He remembers their first kiss. Marinette’s lips tasted like sugar. Luka had no idea if that was just what she tasted like or if it was from her parents running a bakery. The kiss was brief. Lasting only a second before they donned their costumes to fight off the Akuma. Maybe if it had been longer he would have been able to figure it out.

At the end of the fight, Ratman was defeated and Viperion kissed Ladybug. It was their first kiss in the mask. Ayla and the reporters ran with that image for weeks. It wasn’t a dip on a roof or anything like that. He had cupped her cheeks and kissed her briefly against the lips. Just as she had done before they put on their costumes. If he had known it would go everywhere he would definitely have waited. Would have put off his investigation of the mystery. She still tasted like sugar. Luka didn’t care about figuring out why anymore.

Now he realizes that there was another problem with a kiss so public so quickly. It was so soon after Adrien. Some people were upset that Cat had nothing to say about the kiss. That not only had his appearance change but he also just didn’t seem to care as much as he once had. About anything some accused.

“What, my hair? Black is in. Oh, you mean milady and Snakey, their cute together I guess.”

“Don’t you love Ladybug?”

“Of course I do. I will always love milady, but her heart now belongs to another.” He holds a wilted rose to his chest and throws his head back while still watching the camera. The interviewer swoon at his words like a fangirl who was just confided in. Commenting on how sad she offers a fake frown while scooting a little closer to the cat. They didn’t hear the way he said another. The venom in the word. It was enough to kill a snake.

Luka pauses the interview and leaves the screen on a young Cat’s face. They had all just graduated a year and a half after himself. Right after Hawkmoth was defeated, and Adrien found out the truth. When the rest of them had discovered the identities Ladybug and Cat had already known. It was three weeks after he broke up with Marinette. Two weeks after he and Marinette got together and two days before Marinette found out she was pregnant. That was when this interview happened. How could some throwaway interview occur in the midst of all that chaos?

Luka will never know, but he does know one thing. After that first kiss, things moved faster than he ever imagined it would. Like a hurricane had picked up his life, everything in it, and mixed it all up until he came out the other end a jumbled mess. The screen shuts off. Green outlines stick to the screen, and in some ways to the apartment itself.


End file.
